The Wedding
by mermaid princess lilian
Summary: The mermaid from Luchia's Kingdom and Nikora-san secretly planned kaito and Luchia wedding till when the mermaid came shore.
1. you finally came?

Chapter One: You finally came?

Mermaid princess lilian: Hey guys this is now my second story

Luchia: Finally you did it I have to call you a million times so that you will write a story about the mermaid melody and now you did.

Mermaid princess lilian: I told you I will write for you I just need time to imagine ok?

Luchia: Fine

Mermaid princess lilian: Thank you and I still have lots of orders still to go. Anyway roll it

* * *

After Mikeru's fight Nikora-san suggest Kaito to stay at pearl parie with the princess and Kaito agree so at night after Kaito moved there was a door bell ring so Luchia thought who could it be at this hour?. Then when she open it.

It was yurika. (I made up the name) The mermaid from Luchia's kingdom.

Yurika what are you doing here? Said Luchia. Princess Luchia-sama it really is you! Said Yurika and hugs her.

Then Nikora-san came and saw it was Yurika. So you finally came said Nikora-san. Finally came? What do you mean? Nikora-onee-chan said Luchia.

Come-on both of you inside and I will tell you said Nikora-san. ON they're way inside Kaito came out. What's all the fuss about? Said Kaito.

Ah! Kaito this is Yurika mermaid from my country, Yurika this is Kaito the last Prince of the Pntalassa said Luchia.

* * *

Mermaid princess lilian: Thank you please review.

Luchia: Yeah so that I can see the next chapter


	2. we are going to get married?

Chapter Two: we're going to get married

Then Yurika said "anyway Luchia-sama and Nikora-san we need to talk" so Nikora said "right, anyway let's talk with some tea" and went to make some tea in the kitchen.

Then Luchia said "so what is the talk you were talking about?" so Yurika said "you'll see then Nikora came in with four cups of tea and saw Kaito standing beside Luchia with confusion so Nikora said "it's ok Kaito-kun sit down you need to hear this too" so Kaito sat beside Luchia and Nikora serve the tea out and sat down and started "Now, Yurika how are the plans?" so Yurika said " you said to hold on so I haven't done anything" so Nikora continued "good, now Luchia you've grown enough to get married" so Luchia said "So what? You are talking like my mother if I do have one" then Nikora said "what I'm saying is you two to get married" so Luchia got shocked and said "what? You mean me and Kaito? Why? "So Nikora said "Luchia I think you understand the duty as a princess to fulfill" so Luchia said "yes, but is it ok? With you? Kaito? "So Kaito said "sure" then Luchia said "ok then, well this isn't going to be easy, then Nikora-onee-chan what do we do now?" so Nikora said "Luchia, Kaito-kun we have to return" so Luchia said "can we return here after?" so Nikora said "of coarse and we have to go in three days" so Luchia said "alright, Kaito is that ok with you?" so Kaito said " yeah!" then Luchia continued "alright if that's all we're done right?" and went upstairs then Kaito also went upstairs to his room then Yurika said "Nikora –san I didn't even need to come you did all the talking anyway" then Nikora said "come I'll show you your room" and went with Yurika.

(Luchia's POV)

Luchia was getting her towel then she went to the bathroom. While she was in the bath she thought about going back home and getting married and sigh.

(Kaito's POV)

Kaito was also heading for the bathroom and heard a singing and it was Luchia's so he went inside.

(Luchia's POV)

She already finished her thoughts and was singing then the door opened so she thought it was hippo so she screamed and splash it with water but heard nothing so she looked at who it was and it was Kaito so she was shocked.

(Normal POV)

Nikora showed Yurika her room then they heard a scream but they didn't go upstairs because they knew it Kaito and Luchia's voice.

Kaito was dripping wet with Luchia staring at him so he said "Luchia you shouldn't have splashed me with water it's not like you're naked you just in mermaid form you don't need to do that" so Luchia said "Kaito is that you?" so Kaito said "yes, it's me and I'm dripping wet now so as your punishment you have to have a bath with me" so hearing this Luchia blushed but she sigh and said "fine, come" so Kaito took his clothes off and went inside the tub with Luchia and making Luchia sit on top of him then she kissed him making him surprised so he smirked " Luchia you dared do that"


	3. bathe and now sleep?

Chapter Three: bathe and now sleep?

So Luchia said "it was just a peck" and snuggle into Kaito and sigh so Kaito said "what's wrong?" so Luchia said "nothing" just I never thought about it before "so Kaito said "me too but it's ok right?" so Luchia said "yeah" then Luchia continued "well, I'm getting out first" so Kaito said "me too" then Kaito looked at his clothes which they are dripping wet and said "what am I going to do now that my clothes are dripping wet so Luchia said "sorry about that" and wrapped herself with a towel and went out" Then after she came back with Kaito's pajamas and said "Kaito, here" and gave him the pajamas then Kaito said "thanks" then Luchia put her pajamas on then the door opened while Luchia was putting on her clothes so she screamed and pour her laundry over Hippo, who opened the door then hippo said "sorry Luchia-san" then Luchia quickly button her pajamas and turn to hippo and said "what is it?" so Hippo said "well, I came to tell you that we will depart tomorrow night" so Luchia said "so soon, anyway ok then" then Hippo said "then good night" and went out then Kaito came out and said "what was this all about?" so Luchia said "what was that all about?" so Luchia said "Hippo came and said we will depart tomorrow night" so Kaito said "ok" and went to his room and they all went to sleep.

Midnight

Luchia still asleep then heard a knock and woke up so she went to the door with only her eyes half open then she opened the door revealing Kaito then she said "Kaito what are you doing here?" then she looked at the clock and continued "'it's still midnight I have a lot of time to sleep before school" so Kaito said "it's not about that I can't sleep can I sleep with you?" so Luchia said "you know we're still not married yet" so Kaito said "I know but can I just sleep with you?" so Luchia said "first bathe now sleep?" so Kaito said "please?" so Luchia said "you know you can also go sleep with hippo" so Kaito said "you're are the nearest for me here" so Luchia said "fine" and let him in then she went to sleep on the wall side and Kaito sleep behind Luchia while hugging her behind making Luchia hug him back and both went to sleep. The next day Luchia woke up and saw herself asleep in Kaito's arms then she stretched and quickly sit up and said "Kaito! Kaito!" shaking him then he woke up and saw Luchia so he said "what time is it?" so Luchia said "school" so Kaito said "oh you mean" so Luchia said "school" then Kaito said "but before I just need a morning kiss" and he pushed her down and started to kiss her then Luchia kiss him back then he start to gave butterfly kisses down the neck and start unbuttoning her clothes so she said "Kaito not now" so Kaito said "fine" and went back to his room.

After a minute

Luchia, Kaito, Lina and Hanon all came running then Hanon said "Luchia, It's all your fault you wouldn't finish dressing" so Luchia said "sorry ok?" then Kaito got an idea and picked up Luchia and said "we'll go ahead" and run like a wind then when they got to the school Kaito put down Luchia. Then Luchia said "Moh! Kaito what are you doing?" so Kaito said "pick you up and ran?" so Luchia said "Moh! You scared me" so Kaito said "sorry, anyway let's go" Then when they got to class they were a bit early so Kaito grab Luchia's hand and led her to the roof then Kaito pushed Luchia to the wall then he got closer to Luchia only an inch away then Luchia tightly close her eyes then Kaito said "when are we departing?" then Luchia suddenly opened her eyes and said "tonight, of coarse" then Kaito said "how do I breathe?" so Luchia said "Gaito will help you" so Kaito said "ok" then they both went to class.

At Class

The teacher said "everybody for the next few weeks we will be losing some students from this class" so the class got noisy. So the teacher said "alright class settle down I will tell you who it is " so the class got quite then the teacher said "It's Nanami Luchia, Houshou Hanon, Touin Lina, and Domonoto Kaito" so the class got even louder.

After School

Four girls came to Kaito and said "Kaito-kun are you really leaving?" so Kaito said "it's only for a while" then the girls went to Luchia and said "Nanami-san good luck" which confused Luchia.


	4. School is out! Time to get the mermans

Chapter Four: School is out! Time to make Hanon and Lina's boyfriends merman

Luchia went to Kaito after she packed and said, "Kaito, what did you say to those girls?" so Kaito said, "ah, I just told them about this" and kissed her on the lips so Luchia blushed and pulled him away and said, "Kaito, it's embarrassing" and Kaito continued "and they all went away why? Did they say anything?" so Luchia still red turned and said, "no, they didn't say anything" so Kaito said, "anyway, call Hanon and Lina and let's go" so Luchia said, "ok, Hanon! Lina! Let's go!" so Hanon and Lina came and said, "yeah, let's go" but they don't sound cheerful so Luchia said, "what's the matter?" so Hanon said, "it's just that" and sigh so Luchia looked at both of them and turn back to Kaito and turned back to them and said, "let me guess, because of your boyfriends?" so Hanon said, "no, nothing of the sort" and Lina said, "yeah, it's nothing" both of them panicking so Luchia said, "I know you're lying and I know how to put them in the same situation with us" so Kaito, Hanon and, Lina said, "really? How?" so Luchia said, "Actually, you don't turn to bubbles if you tell a human you are a mermaid, but that human will obtain the chance to become a mermaid or a merman so Hanon said, "how did you know all this stuff?" so Luchia smiled, "he he, actually I found it in Gaito's library" so Kaito said, "eh? How did you get in anyway?" "I went there by accident when we went to save you and the others", said Luchia so Lina asked, "so you still know the spell?" so Luchia said, "yeah, I have it on my palm" and showed it to everyone and they got quite surprised then Hanon smelled it and said, "Luchia, you used the mermaid pen didn't you?" and Luchia nodded then Kaito said, "how about we tell them now?" so Luchia said, "yeah" so Hanon said, "first, let's go to Nagisa" so Lina said, "then Mashiro" so Luchia said, "let's go" so Kaito came and held Luchia's hand and they went to Nagisa's house.

When they arrived Luchia said, "Hanon, good luck" so Hanon said, "here goes" and rang the door bell and the speaker said, "who is it?" so Hanon said, "Nagisa, it's me" so the speaker said, "Hanon come in" and Nagisa opened the door and was surprised by the whole group's surprise.

So he said, "what's happening here?" so Hanon said, "Nagisa, we need to talk" and went inside and the others followed her one by one saying, "excuse me" and Nagisa closed the door and sat across Hanon and said, "Hanon, what's happening here?" so Hanon said, "Nagisa, I'm not what you think I am" so Nagisa said, "what do you mean?" so Hanon continued, "I'm not a human, I'm actually a mermaid" so Nagisa got shocked "and now I have to go back to my kingdom" ,said Hanon so Nagisa said, "you are joking right? There is no way that you are a mermaid right?" so Luchia said, "yep, I knew it, Hanon get in the bathtub" so Hanon said, "Nagisa, can I have some water?" so Nagisa said, "sure" and went to get water.

When he came back he brought a cup of water so Hanon took it and poured it on her feet and suddenly she turned into a mermaid.

So Nagisa got shocked.

So she quickly wiped the water and said, "Believe me now?" and Nagisa nodded. Then Hanon turned to Luchia and said, "Can we now?" so Luchia said, "yeah, but ask him for permission first" so Nagisa asked, "what permission?" so Hanon said, "will you become one of us? Like me? A merman?" so Nagisa said, "sure, I always wanted to be one" so Hanon said, "ok, but this isn't an easy case, if you become one you mustn't tell anyone and if you transform to being a human you must not touch water, except for drinking" so Nagisa said, "oh" and Luchia said, "then I'll start" then she went but then remembered and said, "Hanon, which merman do you want him to be?" so Hanon said, "one of mine of coarse" so Luchia said, "then you have to say it not me" so Hanon said, "well, what do I say?" so Luchia showed the words on her palm then Hanon said, "oh" then she turned to Nagisa and pointed at him and said, "this human has revealed my identity he may no longer stay as a human but become one of me and I, Hanon, mermaid princess from North Atlantic Ocean signed this human to become the mizuro merman" and a shining light of circle shined from below Hanon and Nagisa surrounding them.

Then Nagisa began to float and his feet went together and his feet turn to a mizuro merman tail and his upper part become naked and his hair turned to deep blue.

Then he dropped back to the chair and when it finish Hanon said, "he look better then I imagined" and Nagisa got confused so he looked at himself he got embarrassed and said, "what the" so Hanon said, "it's ok it will wear off any minute" so Nagisa said, "so if I touch water I'll turn to this?" so Hanon said, "yeah, now pack up we are leaving tonight" and Nagisa said, "what?" and ran to pack.

20 minutes later

"Nagisa, you're late, we were thinking of leaving you" so Nagisa said, "sorry, there are lot to pack you know" and what come out was a backpack but Hanon didn't say anything but Luchia said, "let's go next stop Mashiro" made Lina blushed.

When they got to Mashiro's house.

Hanon said, "Lina, good luck" then Lina said, "thanks" and rang the bell.

And Mashiro came and opened the door.

Then he said, "Lina, what's the matter.


	5. Goking Back Home Part I

Chapter Five: Going back home part I

Then Lina blushing said, Mashiro, we need to talk" then Mashiro turned to the group and said, "including them?" so Lina still blushing said, "yes" then Mashiro said, "ok then, come on in" and the whole group came in quietly.

Then they all sat down then Mashiro started "so, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" so Lina put on a serious face and said, "Mashiro, do you still remember when I told you I have to leave here someday?" so Mashiro said, "So you are saying, you have to leave now?" then pointed at the group and said, "including them?" so the rest smiled but said nothing and Lina sweat dropped and said, "that's not the case, I mean yeah, they are also coming" and put her serious face again and said, "anyway, what I came here to say isn't goodbye but, come with me" so Mashiro went speechless. Then he said, "Where are you going?" so Lina seriously and simply said, "sea" so Mashiro said, "huh?" so Lina replied, "you know, the sea" then Mashiro said, "so you are going to an island" so Lina said, "no, we are going under the sea" so Mashiro said, "what do you mean?" so Lina explained, "to tell you the truth, I'm the mermaid princess from North Atlantic Ocean, so I'm asking you will you come with me?" so Mashiro said, "ok, I want to but, how will I breathe underwater and stuff like you?" so Lina said, "I will turn you into a merman, and when you are one you can't touch water only when drinking and when you touch water you will turn to a merman and I guess you don't want to be seen like that in public right?" so Mashiro said, "ok, then I will go with you and be a merman" then Lina turned to Luchia and Luchia nodded then Lina turned to Mashiro and pointed at him and said, "this human has revealed my identity he may longer stay as a human but become one of me and I, Lina, mermaid princess from North Atlantic Ocean, signed this human to become the green merman" and a shining light of circle shined from below Lina and Mashiro surrounding them.

Then Mashiro began to float and his feet went together and his feet turned to a green merman tail and his upper part become naked and his hair turned to deep green.

Then he dropped back to his chair when it finished.

Lina said, "great, then Mashiro, you have to go pack now because we are leaving tonight" then Mashiro said, "then give me a few minutes" and went inside.

10 Minutes Later

Mashiro came out with a back pack so Line said, "Alright, let's go" and they all went to pearl piari.

When they got to pearl piari Nikora-san, Taki-san and Hippo are already packing then when Hippo saw the whole group he went to Luchia and said, "Where have you been? We were worried, and what did you do this time Luchia-san, told the truth about all of us and made the boys merman?" so Luchia smiled and said, "Hai!" so Hippo fell (anime style) and the others sweat dropped.

Then Luchia and the others went to pack quickly, each with a backpack and just when they were all coming to the lobby, there was a door bell ring so Luchia said, "It must be Gaito" and opened the door and it really is and he is in his usual outfit and his cold expression he went to Kaito.

Then Kaito thought he was going to attack so he defended himself but then Luchia came to him and said, "don't worry, he came to give you the power to breathe underwater" so Gaito said, "that's right", and he splashed Kaito's forehead mark with some water then the mark began to glow then it went dim.

Then Gaito said, "now, you can breathe underwater" and he disappeared. So Kaito said, "Why did he disappeared?" so Luchia said, "he transported, no worries, let's get going" and they all went to the beach. When they get there they all jumped into the water after checking if anybody is nearby.

In the water Luchia, Hanon, Lina, Nikora, Nagisa, and Mashiro all turned into a mermaid/merman and Kaito turned into the Pantalassa prince.


	6. Going Home Part II

Chapter Six: Going Back Home part II

Then Hippo said, "Let's go" and they all followed Hippo.

Luchia was just following Hippo then Kaito came and hold her hand so Luchia smiled at him and he smiled back and swam down together.

Hanon was waiting for Nagisa, frustrated, "come on, Nagisa!" and the swimming Nagisa said, "I'm coming, this is hard to swim with you know" so Hanon sighed and went to hold is hand pulling him and soon Nagisa was able to swim normally.

Lina and Mashiro were alright they swam normally then all of a sudden Mashiro said, "So how far is Luchia-san's kingdom?" so Lina turned to him and said, "no worries, just a bit more, by the way I'm surprised you can swim so normally with a tail" so Mashiro said, "about that, when I was young, I wasn't good with my feet but I always went to the pool and swim with my legs together (I made it up )" so Lina said, "well, that's a way I haven't heard" and they swam all the way to the palace.

When they got there Kaito and Luchia landed first and Kaito looked around and said, "Wow, nothing has changed since the last time I came" so Luchia turned to him "How would you know that" and they both laughed. And the others came and said, "What's so funny?" so Kaito shrugged and Luchia said, "Nothing". Then three mermaid came and said, "Welcome home Luchia-sama" then a mermaid zoomed to Luchia and hugged her so Luchia hugged back.

Then they parted and the mermaid said, "Welcome home Luchia-sama" and Luchia smiled "I'm home, Yurika" then the other mermaids said, "Luchia-sama who are these people?" pointing at the newly made mermen and Kaito.

Then Hippo came out of nowhere and said, "Let me explain" then he pointed at Kaito "He is the prince of the Pantalassa Clan, who's going to be engaged with Luchia-san" so the mermaids gasped then Hippo pointed at Nagisa "He was a human but because of Lucia wandering around in Gaito's library and found a spell for a human to turn into a merman or mermaid" so Luchia argued "Hey! I wasn't wandering, I was just curious!" so the others sweat dropped but Hippo cleared his throat "same thing, so anyway he was made a merman because of Luchia-san" so Luchia was going to protest but Kaito hold her back.

Then Hippo continued "and the last one was also made the same way as him" as he pointed back at Nagisa.

Then all of a sudden, a few mermaids circled around Nagisa and Mashiro and started asking questions.

But they did not answer and just said, "Lina/Hanon, let's go, what's next?" so Nikora said, "ok everyone clear up! The princesses and the guests need some rest" so they groaned and went away.

Then Taki said, "All of you, get some rest, it's gonna be busy tomorrow" so Luchia and Kaito went to Luchia's room and Hanon and Nagisa took the room beside Luchia's room in the right side and Lina and Mashiro took the room beside Luchia's room in the left side.

Luchia's room

Kaito went in and was surprised it looks so much like the human world so he said, "It looks just like home" so Luchia went to the bed "yeah, it does" so Kaito came and said, "What are you doing?" so Luchia yawned and said, "I'm tired, my tail ache like hell and it's going to be a busy day so I'm going to sleep" and just as she touch the pillow she fell asleep.

So Kaito chuckled and went to bed with her, hugged her and also fell asleep as it touch the pillow for the trip was too long, even though it is under water.


	7. Home Sweet Home What? Gaito is here?

Chapter Seven: Home sweet home. What? Gaito is here?

(Underwater) In the Morning

Luchia woke up and saw herself in Kaito's arms so she pushed it away, got up and stretched.

Then Kaito woke up and saw Luchia stretching so he sat up and leaned or hugged Luchia from the back "What? It's morning already?" then Luchia turned around "Kaito! You're awake?" then Kaito yawned "I am now, so what's for breakfast?" "Probably seaweed bread with clams" Luchia replied then her stomach began to growl so Luchia started to blush madly and Kaito started to laugh.

"Kaito Stop it! I couldn't endure it you know, it just happened" Luchia yelled but Kaito didn't stop laughing and Luchia got angry, she turned around and pouted "Moh, I don't care anymore" then Kaito stopped "Sorry, sorry" then he took both Luchia's arms and pushed her down the bed "but I would not let you not care anymore" smiling, so Luchia pouted.

Kaito then, kissed Luchia making her kiss him back.

But that soon ended when Hanon, Lina, Mashiro and Nagisa bust into their room "Luchia, Kaito, come on let's go. The menu is seaweed toast with boiled clams". Then Luchia's face went blue so everyone got the what-wrong-look "Luchia, what's wrong?" Hanon asked.

Then Luchia swam into the bathroom "Nothing, I'll come after I get changed" "Then, Kaito, let's go" said Hanon but Kaito sat down "You guys go ahead, I'll wait for Luchia" so everyone smirked and went ahead for breakfast.

At Breakfast

"You said seaweed toast, but it's just regular bread" Nagisa turned to Hanon "It's just that it's green and looks like a tatami" said Nagisa as he turned back to his breakfast.

"Its seaweed stitched together with seaweed" as Hanon ate her breakfast. "Sorry for the wait!" Luchia yelled as she quickly swam to the breakfast table leaving air bubbles behind as Kaito walked behind her, struggling with the bubbles "Luchia, please be more aware that I'm behind you, will you?" then Luchia turned to him and smiled "Sorry, I was in a rush" she swam to Kaito then all of a sudden his eyes got wide and started coughing so Luchia said, "Kaito, what's wrong?" but he couldn't speak and coughed non-stop then Lina swam over to them "It must be because, he haven't ate the seaweed toast that allow people to be able to breathe underwater, Gaito's powers also has its limit you know" as she handed her a toast from Kaito's plate.

Luchia tried to make Kaito eat it but he was busy coughing so Luchia took a big bite out of it and lip locked with Kaito.

Pushing the food into his mouth, then after a while he was able to breathe again but Kaito didn't try to part the kiss, instead he hugged Luchia tightly and deepened the kiss but then Lina from behind said, "Luchia, I wouldn't mind you guys doing stuff in public but please be more aware that we are now having breakfast and I think your morning kiss should be done in your room, cause you're making some people jealous" pointing at the sobbing Nikora. The couple got curious by Lina's words so they parted and turned to where Lina was pointing and saw Nikora biting on a handkerchief and sobbing.

The two sweat dropped.

After Breakfast

"Ah, that was good" said Hanon just as she swam to the couch. The others also joined her. Just then, they heard mermaids screaming so Luchia got up to see what is happening and bumped into Yurika on the way, so she asked "Yurika, what is happening?" then she terrified Yurika turned to Luchia "Luchia-sama! This is bad, the king of Pantalassa, no, Gaito is here!" so Luchia went back to Kaito "Kaito, Gaito is here" so Kaito got up and they went to see Gaito.

Gaito didn't come alone.

Yuuri, Izuru, Eriru, and Maria were with him.


End file.
